Shadowfang
Kalil Ansem, who is also known by the alias "Shadowfang", is a powerful hero. He was found inside the lowest point of a crater abandoned on the outskirts of Gotham City. He later found out that he was a genetically manipulated human, leading him to believe that he has to find out his origins and if there are others like him. He is now situated in Rogue City working on the the team known as The Dawn out of Hayes Mansion. Personality Kalil is a very calm person, soft spoken and clear headed. He has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tries to see the good in all people, and often acts as the voice of reason amongst those he is around. Kalil always speaks in a formal manner, formerly with an air of respect to all people, both young and old, and he demonstrates the utmost respect to all of the adult heroes of the Justice League, even when he disagrees with them. Despite his calm behavior, Kalil is still a teenager, and could at times behave rashly and impulsively. Appearance At 19-years-old, Kalil has grown into a slight, lean, well-toned build considerably attributed to his genetic modification. He is roughly the same height as Batman and as well-muscled. His hair is considerably long and pinned up into a ponytail. He has the mark of the League of Shadows branded on his left pectoral. As Shadowfang, his uniform comprises a black unitard, black shoulder pads, black pants, boots and gloves and full head mask. History Early Life Kalil knows nothing from before he awoke in the crater on the outskirts of Gotham. 2015-2016 Kalil witnesses the advent crime of Gotham City as well as the Batman in action. Not knowing what to do with himself, Kalil went on to make a hero identity for himself, but he lacked the gadgetry and equpiment of the Batman. With his Genius intellect and Athelticism, he planned and enacted a break-in into Waynetech's R&D labs. Of course it wasn't the most heroic thing, but he went unfound within the labs, securing the suit he wears to this day to combat crime. Kalil feels he needs to make a difference somewhere else, as Gotham is already under the protection of Batman, he decides to move to Cental CIty. After a few botched crimestopping events, Kalil breaks into S.T.A.R Labs to get some upgrades. This made him more effective in his later attempts. 2017-2018 After months of jumping from city to city, fighting crime (as well as commiting small ones. A guy has got to eat.), Kalil arrives in King City. He now claims the city as his home, but Gotham is deemed as his birthplace. The hero known as Shadowfang had arrived and started to clean the streets of crime in the same fashion as his inspiration. But still, he felt that knowing his past would help better himself, so he does research on his off time. Powers & Abilities Adoptive Muscle Memory: The power to replicate movement after observation. Kalil can copy any human movement after seeing it performed. This means he can achieve acrobatics, martial arts, and physical stunts of various difficulty. With these skills he can become a master and incredible at what he does. With this ability, Kalil can even improve upon techniques that he has learned. He is even able to learn new techniques and talents by watching videos or people in person. In the case of him studying through video, Kalil will need the best resolution and picture to see the minute details of it. He is even able to learn other languages through this way, albeit only halfway. He will be able to form the words and pronunciations but he is unable to understand. *'Multilingual': Kalil can understand and communicate many other languages other than English. He has become fluent in over two dozen languages spoken on Earth and is able to communicate with just about anyone, no matter where he goes. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Kalil, although he mostly relies on his acrobatics, is quite skilled at hand to hand combat. He is most skilled at take downs and combos involving locks and kicks. Genius Level Intelligence: Kalil, contrary to his seemingly cocky and anti-social personality, is actually a highly intelligent individual. He is well versed in several different subjects, including strategy, linguistics, hacking and, his expertise, technology. His knowledge of technology is so vast, because he constantly hack the systems of STAR Labs and Waynetech, along with other technology hotspots. *'Master Hacker': He is very skilled with computers able to hack into Waynetech's security database as well as STAR Labs. He is skilled enough that he is able to make his own keys and access codes to gain entrance unopposed. *'Master Strategist': Kalil is very skilled at formulating plans and never goes into battle without a plan in mind. He is capable of formulating well-thought-out plans that are several steps ahead of others' comprehension. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. Athletic: Naturally nimble, Kalil is able to skillfully and wistfully maneuver his body like a trained acrobat. This skill stems from his genetic modification under his mother who herself was a former circus performer. Through his adoptive abilities he was able to learn how to be nimble on his feet and be flexible enough to dodge almost any opponent in hand to hand combat. To this day he vigorously trains his body to keep it at top performance. *'Master Acrobat:' Kalil's genetic augmentations grant him incredible agility, and flexiblity, giving him the skill and finesse of a master acrobat. He uses these skills to great effect in battle, dodging and weaving through his opponents attacks like a wisp of smoke. *'Master of Stealth:' Much like his genetic augmentations, Kalil was taught via genetic imprints which instilled upon a variety of skills and knowledge that would allow him to function as a capable weapon. Since he was designed to target, and assassinate, he was further taught the methods of evasion and avoiding detection. He is a master of stealth, and demonstrates the ability to fade into the background or disappear from his opponents view, using shadows and the environment by staying in his enemies blind spots. He is a master of infiltration, and can hide himself and remain undetected even in the field of battle. Weaknesses Kalil is susceptible to all the same things a normal human male is, as far as he knows. Radiation: All forms of radiation has an ill effect on Kalil's powers. Any exposure causes him to lose access to any abilities and memory his muscles have attained for an extended amount of time comparable to the amount of exposure. Though he won't gain any other adverse affects from radiation other than become a normal man, Kalil is able to survive in highly radiated areas due to his genetic tailoring. This also stems to his seemingly irrational fear of teleportation as they release radiation when activated and cause him to lose balance and get intense vertigo during the duration. Magical tteleportation does not have this effect on him. Equipment .]] *'Stealth-tech': Kalil uses stealth-tech because he likes the added cushion of sight protection to his already dark suit. He is able to use his stealth-tech to be able to sneak up on individuals without being detected. The button to activate the stealth-tech is located on his gold belt buckle and, when it is activated, his suit becomes black and its seams become a dark blue and grey in color. *'Holographic computer gloves': As his uniform is constructed from stolen tech from multiple places, his gloves feature a built-in computer system with holographic interface. Although capable of scanning and wireless connectivity where appropriate, USB and TRS connector cables and a USB port are included. *'Grappling gun': A device attached to the wrists of Kalil's uniform that fires a grappling hook across far distances giving him the ability to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons in the glove. *'Rebreather': A small device used to breathe underwater; stolen. *'Shuriken': constructed from thin, flat plates of metal derived from a variety of sources including Iron, Steel, and Titanium, and generally resemble popular conceptions of shuriken often having a hole in the center and possess four fairly thin blade sharpened only at the tip. This proves convenient for Kalil, as well, as the weapons could be strung on a string or dowel in the belt for transport, and the hole also had aerodynamic and weighting effects that aided the flight of the blade after it was thrown. *'Shadowfang Suit:' The suit is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage and falling, and it's also electrically insulated. With built in Stealh-tech, the suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. The current costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays than Batman's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion. ("Move more, get hit less.") A caveat of this configuration can be exploited by capable fighters who are both fast and strong, such as Superman. **'Shadowfang Mask:' The mask includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and Starlight night-vision goggles. Relationships Suzy Mai When Kalil first met Suzy, she was being hunted down by Sportsmaster, Devestation, and Professor Ojo. He witnessed her take them all out but went into a beserk rampage. He took it upon himself to bring her out of her trance and brought it upon himself to help her learn control as he thinks she may hold the key to his past, due to their connection to Meta-Gene research. He feels as if he musdt protect her from herself as well as The Light. Michelle Wagner Kalil first ran into Michelle while busting a technology theft in progress. The two teamed up and found Bane as well as the Kobra cultists. The group were stealing technology for Vandal Savage and The Light and were pretty much at a standstill until The Light's Partner showed up. He was then brought into The Dawn by her. It can be told that Kalil is smitten with her but is sadden as she and Griffin Hayes seem to have a relationship. The Dawn Kalil has grown to accept the team as his new family and will lay down his life for them. He feels like the big brother to most of the group and acts the part at times using his ability to read muscle movements to get a feel for his "siblings" feelings and provides the neccessary remedies to make them feel better. Appearances *Calling of Shadows *Calm Before The Storm *Shadow's Wind *Shadow's Wind II: Traing of The Master *Pain: A Broken Heart Trivia Kalil's name is Arabic and translates to "first and only prince" or "crowned heir."